Simply Amazing
by Nicky Morello
Summary: Takes place right after Nicole Herman wakes up from surgery. Amelia/Arizona pairing.


Author's Note: Well here I am again with another Amezona story! This takes place right after Nicole Herman wakes up after her surgery! Enjoy and please review!

Title: Simply Amazing

Amelia Sheperd stood outside Nicole Herman's hospital room. It had been days since she successfully performed a very risky surgery to remove her brain tumor. Amelia had always prided herself in her ability to be creative, her ability to think outside the box. The brain was a truly complex part of the body. A part that dared to be tested by illness, by emotions, by tumors. It dared to test a surgeon's ability to achieve the impossible. And Amelia had done just that. Even though Nicole had lost her sight to the tumor, even though she would never see again, she would live. And that was the goal wasn't it? To preserve life for as long as possible. To let life will out for as long as it could.

The brunette sighed as her gaze moved from Nicole to Arizona Robbins, the blonde Peds surgeon who had asked Amelia to perform this surgery. Well ok, Amelia had found out and basically took it out of the blonde's hands but Arizona hadn't complained. Amelia smiled as she watched Arizona speak so animatedly to the woman that was her mentor. She knew that Arizona and Nicole were close, that Dr. Herman had basically taught Arizona everything she knew. She also knew how differently things could have gone. If she had made one wrong move, if Nicole hadn't woken up. The neurosurgeon shook her head; she couldn't let thoughts like that enter her mind. The thought of Arizona dealing with the loss of her mentor, because of her, was unbearable.

Amelia smiled as she watched Arizona exit Nicole's hospital room, tears in her eyes but a smile across her face. "Hey" The brunette said softly.

Arizona met the neurosurgeon's eyes and felt a flood of emotions run through her. This woman had saved the life of her mentor. This woman truly was a superhero. Their eyes stayed locked until Arizona finally spoke.

"Dr. Sheperd can I see you for a minute?" The blonde asked softly.

"Of course Dr. Robbins." Amelia replied, following the Peds surgeon into a nearby on call room. "What can I-" Was all Amelia was able to say before she was pushed against a closed door and kissed deeply, by a pair of incredibly soft lips.

"You are amazing Amelia Sheperd." Arizona whispered as she pulled back slightly. "You saved her life. You are amazing." Leaning in again the blonde kissed the stunned brunette again. However it didn't take long for her to respond. Restring her hands on the blonde's hips she pulled her closer, her lips now hungrily kissing her back. She felt Arizona's tongue thrust into her mouth and she moaned deeply. Her hands moved to rest on the blonde's ass as she ground her hips against her.

Arizona pulled back slightly. "God Amelia. I want you" And with that, she spun them around and started backing them up towards the bed. Clothes were ripped off and strewn across the room at their lips stayed locked. Arizona pushed her down onto the bed.

"Tell me again how amazing I am Dr. Robbins." Amelia smirked as she watched the blonde quickly remove her pants and her prosthetic before climbing on top of her.

"You are so incredibly amazing Amelia." The blonde kissed down her neck as she spoke. "You did the impossible. You saved her life." She stopped her assault on the brunette's neck and looked down at her. "Thank you. For being amazing." Gently she leaned in and kissed the brunette softly. Conveying everything she felt into the kiss. She felt Amelia's hands in her hair, kissing her back just as softly.

"You're welcome Arizona." Amelia whispered, pulling back. A lump suddenly formed in Arizona's throat as she looked down at the beautiful woman.

"Hey." Amelia noticed the tears in her eyes. "Hey Arizona it's ok. Come here." She pulled the blonde into her arms as she cried. "What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"I just. I was so scared Amelia." The blonde cried into the crock of her neck. "Not because I didn't believe in you. But because anything could have happened. Any little mistake and I…I don't know if I could have handled that."

Amelia held the blonde close. "I get that. I noticed you weren't there and I totally get why. I was terrified of making a mistake Arizona. Not just because it would have made me doubt my ability but because of you. Because I knew, I know, how much she means to you and I couldn't imagine what would happen if something went wrong. I mean you never would have forgiven me and honestly Arizona I wouldn't have forgiven myself." She gently let her fingertips run up and down the blonde's back as her tears slowly subsided.

"I wouldn't have shut you out Amelia. " Arizona whispered, looking up at her. "I mean I would have been hurt and upset. But I would have known you did absolutely everything you could. That's the kind of surgeon you are. You don't stop until you have tried everything." Gently the blonde kissed her cheek. "I heard that you put radioactive seeds in without a glove. That was incredibly dangerous you know."

Amelia gazed down into soft blue eyes and smiled. "It was a risk I was willing to take to save her life. For you."

Arizona felt tears in her eyes again as she responded by leaning up and capturing the brunette's lips in a gentle kiss. The neurosurgeon kissed her back and continued running her hands up and down the blonde's spine. Arizona ran her tongue over Amelia's bottom lip begging for entrance. Amelia moaned as their tongues made contact. Soon it was a fight for dominance as they kissed each other deeply, Arizona pulled back and began kissing down the brunette's neck, her hands roaming down the slender form beneath her.

"Mmmm you have no idea how long I've wanted this Zona." Amelia moaned. Her hands tangling in blonde hair and pulling her closer.

"Oh I think I do." The blonde replied against her neck. Her lips trailed down to her chest as her hands grasp the brunette's breasts. Her fingers gently flicked the nipples as her lips continued their decent down the valley between the breasts.

"How-how dd you know?" Amelia gasped out as the moisture between her legs grew with every touch.

Arizona's mouth closed around a hardened nipple as her hands roamed the brunette's body. Slowly the blonde kissed down the brunette's stomach. Moaning softly at the feeling of her muscled stomach. As her lips neared her panty line Amelia felt her heart speed up.

"You wanna know how I know?" Arizona asked in a husky tone.

"Uh huh." The brunette moaned as Arizona slowly pulled down her underwear.

"I know because" The blonde kissed down the brunette's hips gently, as her hand ran down her thigh. "Of the way you looked at me while we reviewed Dr. Herman's scans. " Her lips continued their descent as she felt Amelia moan above her. "I know because you stared at me more than the scans." Arizona smirked as she got closer to the brunette's throbbing core. "And Dr. Sheperd." She whispered as her mouth moved right above her clit. "I know because you are so wet and I'm pretty sure I caused that." She plunged her tongue deep inside the brunette as the woman above her gasp. Her hands tangled in blonde hair as her hips bucked.

"Fuck Arizona." She moaned as the blonde sucked hard on her clit. "Harder baby please." The brunette moaned as the blonde started thrusting into her harder. "Arizona I'm gonna…Oh god…." The brunette came hard into the blonde's mouth.

Arizona smiled as she pulled back and looked up at the brunette who was panting above her. "Are you ok?" She asked as she moved beside the other woman.

"I am more than ok." Amelia smiled as she looked over at Arizona. The blonde grinned as she leaned over and kissed her softly. "You are beautiful Amelia. In every way. And I've wanted this too. For awhile actually."

Amelia rolled on her side to look at the blonde. "Oh really?"

Arizona nodded. "Let's just say I have a thing for a sexy, badass brunette neurosurgeon with dimples."

Amelia grinned. "Well that's funny because I have a thing for a sexy blonde Peds surgeon with dimples."

"So we're doing this?" Arizona asked.

Amelia moved so she was now on top of the blonde. "Oh we're doing this Dr. Robbins." She kissed Arizona deeply. "I love you Arizona Robbins."

Arizona smiled as she gazed up into blue eyes. "I love you too Amelia Sheperd. You are simply amazing." Amelia smirked as she leaned down and kissed the blonde heatedly.

As their bodies came together once again they knew that whatever the future had in store for them it would be ok, because their love could make it through anything.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! 


End file.
